


(Don't) Let Me Go

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kidnapping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin deals with a barrage of metahumans sent her way by Blacksmith. Not that she can't handle it.





	(Don't) Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Nonnie on tumblr asked for "a random evil metahuman after Caitlin and chaos ensues"

Caitlin hadn’t expected for Black to let her go easily, but she also hadn’t expected the constant barrage of Network metahumans sent her way.

She rattles her keys, glaring down the latest meta blocking her from driving out of the parking lot. “Is this really necessary?” she asks patiently. “I’ve sent every meta crawling back to Black with frostbite. When is she going to give up?”

The meta - a scrawny kid whose powers seem to be linked to rocks - sneers back. “There’s no leaving the Network. You knew that when you signed up.”

Caitlin sighs, even as her skin tingles as she hears the crackling of a breach open next to her.

Cisco hops out in his Vibe costume. “Hey, Cait,” he says casually. “Having some trouble?”

She scowls at him. “I told you I can handle this.”

Cisco leans against her car.  “Oh, I know. I’m just here to watch.”

Caitlin rolls her eyes, and turns back to the kid meta slowly, blinking her eyes as she feels her temperature plummet.

He takes a step back.

“Tell Black that I’m out, and no matter how many metas she sends, I’m not coming back.”

He lifts several rocks from the pavement with trembling hands.

Frost points and his hands turn blue, coated with ice. “If you hurry, you won’t lose them to frostbite.”

The rocks tumble to the ground as he turns on his heel and flees.

Frost turns to Cisco with malicious smile, but stumbles. Her hair turns brown, her eyes amber, and Caitlin drops her keys.

Cisco picks them up. “You should really let us help,” he says quietly.

Caitlin lets him drop them in her palm. “I told you,” she says, her voice barely shaking. “I’ve got it under control.”

She meant it, too, until she was tied to a chair in a windowless room with power dampeners around her wrists. Then she realized how much trouble she was really in.

The henchmen watching her eventually get bored of taunting her, and leave the room to play cards in the hallway.

“Cisco,” she whispers at the ceiling. “I’m sorry. I should have let you help. Please help me.”

She takes a deep breath and takes stock of the room. She’s cuffed to the chair with power dampeners, which means Killer Frost is out of the question, and her ankles are duct-taped to the legs. The chair is in the center of the room, several feet from both the half-open door and the long table on to her left scattered with tools.

Even if she could get to the table, she probably couldn’t maneuver herself free, and the cuffs are too sturdy to break. That leaves one option, besides waiting and hoping Cisco realizes she’s in trouble.

“Hey,” she says loudly. “Hey!”

One of the henchmen pokes his head around the door.

“I need to use the bathroom,” she says stiffly.

He scowls. “Can’t you hold it?”

Caitlin turns on her best doctor voice. “I have been here for several hours, and I need to change my tampon. If I don’t, I’ll get toxic shock syndrome and will be dead in hours. And then _you’ll_ have to explain to Black why I’m dead because you wouldn’t let me use the bathroom.”

So maybe she’s making it up, but the henchman certainly doesn’t know that. His face had paled considerably at the mention of tampons, and he scrambles for his keys.

Caitlin sits ramrod straight as he slowly peeled off the tape around her ankles.

“No running, now,” he grumbles. “I’d hate to hurt that pretty face.”

She rolls her eyes, but smiles sweetly when he looks at her, and waits patiently for him to unlock the first power dampener cuff. It only takes one, and she snaps her hand around his throat, snake-fast, as her powers rise up. She doesn’t kill him, just pulls enough heat to drop him unconscious and uses the keys to unlock the other cuff. She ices his wrists to the leg of the chair and uses the wrench on the table to knock the other henchman unconscious and ice cuff him to his chair.

Caitlin’s just taking control back from Frost when Cisco and Barry burst through a breach, frantic. Cisco hugs her tight, pinning her arms to her side awkwardly.

“You’re a little late,” she says as Barry checks on the henchmen.

Cisco squeezes her arm. “You seemed to handle it fine,” he dismisses. “But no more pushing us away. You need to tell us what’s going on.”

Caitlin swallows hard and meets Barry’s serious eyes over Cisco’s shoulder. “I know. I will.”

He opens a breach. “Good. Now let’s get out of here.”

Barry zips through the breach and Cisco holds out a hand to stop her.

“Thanks for asking for help,” he says.

Caitlin gives him a tiny smile. “I should have asked a long time ago.”

He offers a hand. “Better late than never.”


End file.
